


call you mine

by pinkwinwin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: “How long do you plan on making me wait?” Minghao asks, arching a brow before his eyes slide shut in pleasure. He looks beautiful always but perhaps he is most stunning now, which is why Mingyu angles the camera and captures the moment.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	call you mine

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 7th here, so this is a little birthday celebration for my favorite. Absolutely inspired by that unhinged [video](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1192627753922641921) Mingyu posted for Minghao's birthday. I have no explanation, I just think beautiful men should be admired. Hopefully(??) rated properly
> 
>   
sorry I always write sexy content in hotels. I'll change that someday  
#

Mingyu was always under the impression that Minghao should be idolized, adored in the way that encompases the love that seems to seep out of Mingyu like gold. He is selfish in that he wants all eyes on Minghao while wanting to hide him away at the same time. Maybe it’s irony that Mingyu insists on taking Minghao out to the most expensive restaurant he can afford, dressed to the nines only to whisk him away as soon as dinner is over. 

It’s hands palming Minghao through his dress pants, it’s Mingyu’s back pressed against the cool wall of the elevator, it’s ragged breaths in between kisses and undressing until they lay naked against the plush hotel bed. At some point Mingyu pulls out the camera from the bag he deposited by the door when they first checked in. The click of the shutter as Mingyu takes a test shot makes Minghao turn his head, breathless as he strokes himself almost lazily.

“How long do you plan on making me wait?” Minghao asks, arching a brow before his eyes slide shut in pleasure. He looks beautiful always but perhaps he is most stunning now, which is why Mingyu angles the camera and captures the moment.

Mingyu laughs, shimmering in the golden light. “Hold on.”

  
  
By now Minghao is beneath him, one arm thrown across his face and bare skin glowing in the light of the bedside lamp. The duvet and pillows frame him in stark white, his body sinking down further into the safety of bedcovers. It’s a hotel room far out of their usual budget, but Mingyu did enough convincing with his lips pressed to Minghao’s neck that it was worth it. 

“What now?” Minghao asks, trying to keep his tone unamused but it comes out as breathy, wanting. He peers up at Mingyu through the shadow of his arm, dark eyes with their pupils blown wide at the sight of Mingyu straddling his waist with a camera in his hands. 

“I want to see you,” Mingyu says, squeezing his knees together and chuckling at the sound of Minghao sighing beneath him. “These will just be for us.”

  
  
Minghao takes his arm off his face, shifting to a look of fondness as he slides his hands up Mingyu’s thighs. “I know,” he whispers, all honey and velvet. It makes Mingyu’s hands shake, just for a moment, before shifting his grip on the camera and adjusting the focus.

Even after all this time, Minghao’s effect on him never wanes— every sensation is heightened, every word savored.

Mingyu doesn’t need to tell Minghao how to move, he does so on his own accord. The camera loves him as much as he loves the camera, the shutter being the only noise in the room as Mingyu captures every moment he can. The tendons shifting in his neck, the angle of his jaw as he turns away, the flutter of his ribcage as he takes a breath. 

“Besides,” Mingyu says, his hand trailing up Minghao’s inner thigh and ghosting across his erection. He smiles when Minghao gasps and arches up into his touch. “Birthday boys should always be spoiled.” 

This gets Minghao’s attention, his eyes narrowing in pleasure and his nails digging into the flesh of Mingyu’s thighs. The camera gets forgotten, temporarily left on the nightstand. Instead of hands wrapped around a lens, Mingyu wraps his hand around Minghao’s dick and strokes him until his brow is knitted and his body shakes with release.

Mingyu picks up the camera then, taking a shot of the white streaks painted across Minghao’s stomach. There is beauty in the simple moments, he thinks.

Minghao takes photos too, of the broadness of Mingyu’s back as he fucks him into the mattress. The marks coloring his tanned skin where Minghao sinks his teeth into his shoulder, his neck. Intimate snapshots of a life between them.

And when the sun breaks through the sky the next morning and kisses Minghao’s face, Mingyu knows enough to take a snapshot of that, too.

_ Mine _, he thinks fondly, as the quiet shutter and Minghao’s gentle breathing is the only sound in the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Any for the beta! Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always ♡   
[Fic Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
[Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
